Twilight Sparkle
est l'un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. C'est au départ une licorne qui deviendra une Alicorne et donc une princesse dans l'épisode La Vraie Twilight. Elle est aussi la fille de Twilight Velvet et Night Light, la petite sœur de Shining Armor, la belle-sœur de la Princesse Cadence et la tante paternelle de Flurry Heart. Au début de la série, elle et Spike, son meilleur ami et assistant, déménagent de Canterlot pour vivre à la bibliothèque de Poneyville et étudier la magie de l'amitié. Twilight Sparkle représente l'élément de magie. Avant de devenir une princesse, elle envoyait régulièrement des rapports sur son apprentissage de l'amitié à la Princesse Celestia. Twilight Sparkle est la quatrième souveraine d'Equestria. Dans Le voleur de magie (partie 2), elle obtient son propre château (le château de l'amitié) ainsi que le titre de Princesse de l'amitié après avoir affronté Tirek. Dans Une chouette fin, Twilight adopte un hibou appelé Owlowiscious. Développement et design Lauren Faust (réalisatrice de My Little Pony) a été inspirée pour créer Twilight Sparkle par un jouet de son enfance, le poney Twilight de la première génération de la série. Représentation dans la série Histoire Twilight Spakle vit à Canterlot jusqu’à ce que la Princesse Celestia l’envoie à Poneyville. Accompagnée par Spike, Twilight vérifie les préparatifs de la ville pour célébrer la fête du soleil d'été et se lie d'amitié avec Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy. La célébration sera interrompue lorsque la Jument Séléniaque arrive pour imposer la nuit éternelle à Equestria. Twilight et ses nouvelles amies découvrent les éléments d'équilibre et les utilisent pour vaincre la Jument Séléniaque. La Princesse Celestia donne ensuite à Twilight Sparkle la permission de rester à Poneyville pour étudier la magie de l'amitié. Tout au long de son apprentissage, Twilight envoie ses rapports d’amitié à la Princesse Celestia. Durant plusieurs occasions, Twilight et ses amis travaillent ensemble pour vaincre de puissants ennemis comme la Reine Chrysalis, le Roi Sombra, ou encore Tirek. Dans La Vraie Twilight, Twilight termine un ancien sort incomplet de Tourbillon Étoile le Barbu grâce à son savoir sur l'amitié. La Princesse Celestia lui annonce alors qu'elle est prête pour la prochaine partie de son existence, Twilight est ainsi transformée en Alicorne et couronnée princesse. La Princesse Twilight devient la propriétaire du château de l'amitié dans Le voleur de magie (partie 2). Marque de beauté Twilight raconte aux Chercheuses de talent comment elle a eu sa marque de beauté dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent. Elle dit que quand elle n'était encore qu'une pouliche, elle adorait voir Celestia faire s'élever le soleil, ça l'émerveillait et la fascinait tout simplement. C'est alors qu'elle a été inspirée, et, vivement intriguée, a voulu en savoir le plus possible sur la magie, afin de pouvoir la pratiquer elle-même. Elle étudiait la magie par ses propres moyens, avant de tenter d'entrer à l'école de Celestia. À l'examen d'entrée, Twilight devait utiliser sa magie pour faire éclore un œuf de dragon, qui sera Spike, mais elle sursauta suite à l'arc-en-ciel supersonique qu’exécuta Rainbow Dash, sa magie devint hors de contrôle. La Princesse Celestia intervint pour calmer l'essor de magie de Twilight et décida de la prendre sous son aile pour lui apprendre la magie, au plus grand bonheur des parents de la petite licorne. Personnalité Sociabilité et amitié Twilight est introduite dans le premier épisode comme étant peu sociable. Elle refuse poliment une invitation de Moondancer en disant qu'elle et Spike n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Quand la Princesse Celestia lui demande de superviser les préparatifs de la fête du soleil d'été à Poneyville et de se faire des amies, Twilight reste indifférente à sa seconde demande. Cependant, elle acceptera plus tard l'amitié des autres personnages principaux et restera à leurs côtés à Poneyville. Amour pour les livres et le savoir Dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1), Twinkleshine dit que Twilight préfère plus ses livres que ses amis. Même après que cette dernière devienne amie avec le reste des personnages principaux, elle continue à lire et à consulter des livres. Elle a aussi un savoir très étendu sur l'histoire d'Equestria. Sens du rationnel Même dans les situations les plus bizarres, Twilight essaye de rester un poney rationnel. Lorsque Pinkie Pie lui révèle qu'une catastrophe (ou quelque chose d'extraordinaire) survient chaque fois que sa queue frétille, prétendant alors avoir la capacité de ressentir l'arrivée de catastrophes, Twilight lui répond que c'est absurde et que, si ce n'est le hasard, il y a forcément une explication logique à chaque événement. Pourtant, elle finira par admettre que certaines choses peuvent être vraies sans que l'on puisse comprendre leur fonctionnement ou leur sens. Talents Organisation Dans La fête de la fin de l'hiver, Twilight montre son talent d'organisatrice. Quand la mise en place de la fin de l'hiver commence à prendre du retard sur le délai, elle organise les équipes et le travail à faire et rattrape le temps perdu, permettant à la fin de l'hiver d'arriver à temps. Pour la féliciter de cet exploit, le maire de Poneyville remet à Twilight un veston spécial, celui d'organisatrice de l'hiver. Elle utilise aussi ses capacités d'organisation dans les épisodes Leçon zéro, L'anniversaire de Spike et Retour vers le passé. Éducation Dans Les Cours de Twilight, Twilight consacre du temps aux Chercheuses de talent pour leur apprendre des talents variés. Elle tente d'apprendre à Sweetie Belle comment utiliser la télékinésie avec sa corne, essaye d'enseigner à Apple Bloom l'art et la manière de confectionner différentes potions, et fait de son mieux pour apprendre à Scootaloo comment assembler plusieurs types de scooters et de vélos. Les capacités d'enseignement de Twilight sont prouvées car à la fin de l'épisode, les Chercheuses de talent arrivent à accomplir les tâches que leur avait désignées Twilight. Twilight tente d’enseigner à Rainbow Dash l’histoire des Wonderbolts mais celle-ci ne pense qu'à faire le clown dans Apprendre à apprendre. Dans La Quête de l'arc-en-ciel (partie 2), Twilight Sparkle prend Starlight Glimmer comme élève. Magie Twilight Sparkle est extraordinairement douée dans le domaine de la magie. Lors d'un flash-back dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent, la Princesse Celestia dit à Twilight qu'elle n'a jamais vu de licorne avec un tel pouvoir. Sorts notables accomplis par Twilight : * Dans La tête dans les nuages, elle jette un sort qui permet aux poneys non-pégases de marcher sur les nuages, une capacité que seul le poney pégase possède naturellement, et elle jette également le sort qui donne à Rarity des ailes de papillon. * Dans Leçon zéro, elle utilise un sort pour faire tomber amoureux les autres poneys d’une vieille poupée, en la regardant juste dans les yeux. * Dans Retour vers le passé, Twilight lance un puissant sort qui lui fait retourner dans le passé et parler avec elle-même. * Dans Vive les mariés (partie 2), elle lance sa magie qui rend leur apparence normale aux changelins lorsqu’ils se transforment en une autre personne. * Dans Trop de Pinkie Pies, elle transforme accidentellement un oiseau en grenouille alors qu’elle essaie de changer une pomme en orange. * Dans Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 2), elle reproduit la magie noire du Roi Sombra pour révéler des passages cachées dans le château de l’Empire de Cristal. * Elle utilise parfois des boucliers de protection, par exemple dans Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2) ainsi que dans Pinkie mène l'enquête. * Twilight se téléporte pour la première fois dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2). Dans L'anniversaire de Spike, elle téléporte Spike à plusieurs reprises pour nettoyer une marque de baiser sur sa joue, mais finit par téléporter accidentellement Pinkie Pie à partir d'un lieu inconnu. * Dans La Vraie Twilight, elle complète un sort inachevé de Tourbillon Étoile le Barbu avec sa connaissance de la magie de l'amitié, conduisant à sa transformation en Alicorne et princesse. * Dans Le Palais hanté, Twilight utilise un sort pour geler les mouvements de ses cinq amies terrifiées qui courent dans tous les sens, tous leurs corps ne peuvent plus bouger sauf la bouche et les yeux, un sort qui les garde également en altitude à leur emplacement, que ce soit dans les airs ou au milieu d'un mouvement, empêchant leur chute. * Dans La Migration des ponillons, elle transforme elle et ses amies en ponillons pour aider les autres ponillons à rentrer chez eux. Aussi talentueuse que soit Twilight, ses sorts sont parfois ratés ou échouent : * Dans Les parasites s'invitent, elle lance un sort au paratristes pour qu’ils ne mangent plus la nourriture, les créatures s'en prennent alors à la ville. * Dans La Fête de la fin de l'hiver, elle aide Applejack à déblayer la neige, elle utilise alors une charrue grâce à sa magie mais perd son contrôle. * Dans Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2), elle tente grâce à sa magie de renverser le sort maléfique de Discord mais échoue contre la magie du chaos. *Dans Duel magique, elle éprouve des difficultés pour contrôler un sort de rajeunissement. Dans la première saison, la corne de Twilight brille généralement d'une couleur blanche ou de la même teinte que son pelage, les objets qu'elle manipule sont entourés d'une couleur blanche, lavande ou rose. Quand elle manipule plusieurs objets à la fois, d'autres couleurs viennent s'ajouter aux autres, par exemple dans une scène avec les chiens à diamants. A partir du troisième épisode de la saison deux, la corne de Twilight brille définitivement de la couleur rose. Après sa transformation en Alicorne, les capacités magiques de Twilight se sont encore plus améliorées. Les Alicornes sont naturellement plus puissantes que les licornes. Famille Parents Les parents de Twilight apparaissent pour la première fois dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent. Au cours d'un flashback, elle se souvient de leur présence lors de son examen d'entrée à l'école de Celestia. Dans Vive les mariés (partie 2), ils assistent au mariage de la Princesse Cadence et de Shining Armor. Ils assistent aussi au couronnement de leur fille dans La Vraie Twilight. Dans Le cœur de cristal (Partie 2), ils étaient à la gare de l'Empire de cristal pour voir Flurry Heart. Frère Twilight révèle qu'elle a un grand frère, Shining Armor, dans Vive les mariés (partie 1), et dit le fait qu'ils étaient proches et qu'il lui manque terriblement. Shining Armor, bien qu'étant toujours très occupé à l'Empire de Cristal, trouve toujours le moyen de consacrer du temps à sa sœur, qu'il appelle affectueusement « Twily ». Belle-sœur La Princesse Cadence était autrefois la poney-sitter de Twilight, quand celle-ci n'était encore qu'un poulain. À la fin de Vive les mariés (partie 2), Twilight devient la belle-sœur de la Princesse Cadence quand celle-ci se marie avec Shining Armor. Twilight adore passer du temps avec elle, comme dans Trois, bonjour les dégâts quand la Princesse Cadence lui rend visite. Nièce Dans Motus et bouche cousue, la Princesse Cadence et Shining Armor surprennent Twilight en lui annonçant qu'ils attendent un bébé et qu'elle va être tante. Elle est présentée à sa nièce, Flurry Heart, dans Le cœur de cristal (Partie 1) et sera étonnée de voir que le bébé est une Alicorne. Twilight devient vite très friande de Flurry Heart. Montgolfière de Twilight Dans le générique de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique, Twilight et Spike débarquent à Poneyville dans une montgolfière violette. Twilight utilise cette même montgolfière avec ses amies pour se rendre à la compétition de Rainbow Dash à Cloudsdale dans La tête dans les nuages. Dans Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2), les poneys l'utilisent avec Fluttershy dirigeant la montgolfière pour rattraper Rainbow Dash. La montgolfière est également utilisée à d'autres occasions. Couronnes et sceptre Pour les trois premières saisons de la série, Twilight possède la couronne contenant l'élément d'équilibre de magie. Elle l'obtient dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2) au moment où elle doit vaincre la Jument Séléniaque avec les autres éléments d'équilibre. La couronne est incrustée de saphirs et d'une pierre précieuse qui a la forme de la marque de beauté de Twilight. Lors du couronnement de Twilight à la fin de La Vraie Twilight, elle porte une couronne différente avec toujours l'élément de Twilight dessus. Elle est faite dans un or plus clair, sans saphirs cette fois, et sa forme est moins verticale que la première. Twilight abandonne sa couronne quand elle et ses amies rendent les éléments d'équilibre à l'arbre d'équilibre dans Princesse Twilight (partie 2). Lors de la fête du soleil d'été, elle porte une nouvelle couronne, en or également, mais dont la forme est totalement différente à celles des précédentes couronnes. Sa forme est plus régulière, avec à chacun de ses sommets des éclats d'améthyste de la même couleur que son élément d'équilibre. Elle portera cette couronne dans Princesse Twilight (partie 2), La foire aux échanges, Les Jeux d'Equestria, Le voleur de magie (partie 1) et Princesse Spike. La Twilicane, le sceptre de Twilight, est donnée à cette dernière par Discord dans Princesse Twilight (partie 2). La Twilicane est aussi aperçue dans Tranche de vie en étant lancée par Lemon Hearts devant la mairie et est considérée comme choix possible par Rarity pour le cadeau de Maud. Depuis le film ''Les Jeux de l'Amitié - Friendship Games'', on obtient assez d'éléments pour pouvoir déterminer sa date de naissance, qui est le 30/11. Description dans les films Equestria Girls thumb|Twilight et ses amies dans Equestria Girls|thumb|300px Twilight et Spike se téléportent vers un monde parallèle, le monde humain, pour récupérer la couronne que Sunset Shimmer a volé. Le duo se retrouve au lycée de Canterlot où Twilight rencontre les homologues humains de ses amies de Poneyville. Quand elle découvre que la proviseur Celestia remettra la couronne au vainqueur de la princesse du bal, Twilight se présente pour y participer. Elle remporte la victoire malgré les plans machiavéliques orchestrés par sa rivale Sunset Shimmer. Cependant, Sunset Shimmer dérobe la couronne et se transforme en une créature horrible, elle hypnotise les élèves et envisage de les utiliser comme armée pour conquérir Equestria. Twilight et ses amies sont protégées par un bouclier, prendront une apparence nouvelle avec leurs pouvoirs des éléments et vaincront Sunset Shimmer. Après le bal, Twilight et Spike doivent retourner dans leur monde. De retour à Equestria, elle se bouscule contre Flash Sentry qu’elle a rencontré plusieurs fois dans l’autre monde et rougit devant lui, ses amies la taquinent sur le fait qu’elle a un faible pour lui mais elle tente de nier. Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer, devenue gentille, écrit un message dans un livre magique pour la Princesse Celestia : ça signifie que son écriture apparaît dans les livres de la bibliothèque de la princesse. Lorsque Twilight voit ce livre à Equestria, elle comprend vite que ses amies du lycée de Canterlot sont en danger et qu’elles ont besoin de son aide. Grâce à une suggestion de Pinkie Pie, Twilight trouve un moyen d’ouvrir le portail, elle et Spike entrent dans un miroir et retournent dans le monde des humains. Une fois là-bas, Twilight révèle à ses amies qu’elle habite dans un château et qu’elle a un nouveau titre : Princesse de l’Amitié. Ses amies lui déclarent par ailleurs qu’elles ont toujours leurs pouvoirs de poney, elle leur répond à cela qu’une partie de la magie a dû rester dans le lycée. Twilight prend la mesure de la situation au lycée de Canterlot, les filles tentent alors d’utiliser la magie de l’amitié contre les Dazzlings comme elles l'avaient fait contre Sunset Shimmer quand elle s’était transformée en démon. Mais quand elles utilisent la magie, rien ne se produit. Après quelques réflexions, Twilight décide d’utiliser un contre-sortilège comme musique. Twilight a cependant du mal à trouver ce fameux contre-sort, pendant que les Rainbooms lui rappellent qu’elle doit se concentrer pour le trouver pendant qu’elles participent à la bataille de chant du lycée. Lorsque les Rainbooms arrivent à la finale contre les Dazzlings, Trixie développe un sentiment de jalousie. Sous l’impulsion des Dazzlings, Trixie n’hésite pas à enfermer les Rainbooms ce soir-là. Pendant que les Rainbooms se disputent, les Dazzlings peuvent voler leur énergie négative pour se rendre puissantes. thumb|left|300px|Les Rainbooms Une fois que les Rainbooms réalisent ce qui se passe grâce à Sunset Shimmer, elles parviennent à sortir grâce à Spike ainsi que DJ Pon-3 qui n’était pas sous l’influence des Dazzlings parce qu’elle n'enlève jamais ses écouteurs. Elles peuvent dès lors affronter, avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer, les Dazzlings en détruisant leurs sirènes astrales ainsi que leurs pendentifs. Twilight et Spike retournent à Equestria, promettant à leurs amies de venir les voir plus souvent car le portail est désormais ouvert à tout moment. Sunset Shimmer se mettra à écrire des rapports d'amitié dans son livre magique à Twilight Sparkle. Courts-métrages Twilight est vue sur scène en chantant avec les autres Rainbooms dans des courts-métrages pour la sortie du film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks''.'' Twilight apparaît dans "La Journée idéale" où elle se promène avec Fluttershy à la fête foraine du lycée de Canterlot ; Fluttershy se tient devant un jeu de chasse-taupe en refusant de frapper les taupes mais quand Twilight lui montre une peluche ressemblant à Discord, elle cogne la peluche. Toutes les amies se réunissent ensuite pour prendre des photos mais Twilight les avertit qu’elles sont en retard pour chanter sur scène. Dans un montage photo, Fluttershy se fait traîner dans le train fantôme par Applejack et Twilight mais elle sera la seule à en sortir sans être terrifiée alors qu'elle avait peur d'y aller. Elle réapparaît dans "Remue-toi" où elle aide ses amies pour choisir le thème de la salle du lycée, elle propose un thème sur le système solaire mais ce n’est évidemment pas au goût de ses amies. Twilight est aussi présente dans le court-métrage "L'Amitié nous soutiendra des années". Les Jeux de l'Amitié - Friendship Games Dans [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|''Les Jeux de l'Amitié - Friendship Games]], l’homologue humain de Twilight arrive dans l'équipe rivale, elle porte des lunettes et ne connaît pas la magie de l'amitié. La Princesse Twilight d'Equestria apparaît à la toute fin du film, ayant été retardée par une série de voyages dans le temps. A son arrivée, elle est stupéfaite de voir pour la première fois son homologue humain. Galerie Twilight_filly_crop_S2E25.png Twilight_S2E25_cropped.png Princess_Twilight_Sparkle.png Twilight_Sparkle_ID_S4E15.png twilght_sparkle_crystal_by_infinitewarlock-d8hj6gq.png rainbow_power__crystal_princess_twilight_sparkle_by_theshadowstone-d8040w2.png Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png Friendship Games Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle artwork.png Human_Twilight_Sparkle_academy_uniform_ID_EG3.png IMGeq.JPG Galerie secondaire en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка pl:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle ar:توايلايت سباركل gl:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル ko:트와일라잇 스파클 nl:Twilight Sparkle no:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle th:ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล zh:Twilight Sparkle uk:Твайлайт Спаркл Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Twilight Twilight Sparkle Catégorie:Familiers de Canterlot Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Étudiants